Bloody Love
by Bloody-Chocolate-Kisses
Summary: Beyond Birthday and L fight over their true love; Misa. They yell over her. They argue over her. They fight over her. Misa, helplessly caught in this love triangle, must choose between BB and L. She's in luck, for in this story: YOU choose. MisaxBB MisaxL


"Owe! Please, this hurts!"

"She's my bitch!" Misa felt a sharp jolt of pain down her right arm as Beyond pulled. She let out a loud yelp, but she might as well have been silent. "Let go of her!" L pulled as well, and she screamed yet again as the same happened to her left. "Misa is mine, Beyond! Stop hurting her!"

Weeping, she whimpered, "…please! Stop!" L heard her this time, and he gently released her arm as his eyes filled with regret. Beyond looked, and mimicked him, releasing her other hand. "…y-you… You promised!" Misa whimpered, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Misa-" "No! You promised!" Misa yelled as she looked at Beyond. "You promised you wouldn't get jealous!" Beyond looked at her with his Shinigami eyes, and she turned to L. "L… you promised you wouldn't fight!" L looked at her, and didn't say a word. "…well…" Beyond muttered. "Maybe it's time you choose. Which one toots?" She looked at them, L silent and Beyond questionable. It was torture. "…I have to go." She whispered, and she grabbed her purse as she ran out of the door, warm tears gliding down her face.

Chapter One: Their Beginning

The day had been normal. L typed on his computer, as Misa sat in the chair beside him. Light had been away, off at school while secretly killing criminals. Watari brought sweets for both Misa and L, and they had had the same conversation about how smart Light was and how the weather had been.

But Misa had gotten a call that day. A call that was out of the ordinary. A call that he hadn't known was on speaker phone. "Misa, I can't deal with this anymore. Your eyes no longer bond us; We're over." L did not question how her eyes bonded them, for he assumed that her beautiful blue eyes had made Light fall for her. He didn't understand the concept that Light was just using her for her blood red Shinigami eyes.

And through that unordinary phone call, Misa had an unordinary reaction once she had hung up. "…well… That was quite unpleasant. Don't you think, L?" L tried considering the possibilities in his head. Why wasn't Misa crying? Why didn't she scream in agony, why didn't she fall to her knees in despair? But no. She smiled at him, and continued to talk about her new movie.

"…Misa?" L looked at her as she gently tightened her pigtails. "Yes, L-kun?" L turned his chair, and thought about it for a minute or two, until he hesitantly asked, "…why…aren't you saddened?" She looked at L, and gently bit her lip. "…I'm not comfortable with sharing that with you." She muttered as she grabbed her cell phone and gently got up. L looked at his computer screen until she had left, and he continued his work.

The next day, Misa walked in, and she seemed happier than usual. L looked at her, and shuffled his feet as he stood. He still hadn't figured out why. Why isn't she depressed about Light? He was her life, wasn't he? L sat down, and continued his work as usual.

"…L?" He looked over at Misa as she smiled. "Yes Misa?" He replied, looking back at his computer screen as he typed vigorously. "…want to have lunch today? Light usually takes Misa, but…" She shrugged. "You know." L looked at Misa and some-what blushed. "…you…want to have lunch with me?" Misa giggled. "Of course Misa does!"

After L finished a few more files, Misa grabbed his wrist as she walked out the door, L blushing incredibly the whole way. They walked through the crowded streets, the people mashed together, until they reached a bakery. It was small, and had a large glass window showing the many beautiful cakes and some of the cute cupcakes they had to offer.

L felt his mouth drop as he saw piles of sweet delight starring him in the face, calling out his name. "You like sweets, don't you?" Misa's words interrupted his day-dream, and he looked at her. "Yes. I do." "Come on then!"

Misa walked up to the register, and released L's wrist. L's wrist felt cold after she let go. "Which would you like? You can have as many as you want! They have raspberry, lemon, chocolate, double chocolate, cherry…" Misa's voice faded to the background as L looked at her. _Ever since Light dumped her… _He thought, _…she's become happier. _"But tell me if I eat too much, I don't want to ruin my diet." Suddenly her voice became bold again.

"You don't need a diet-" L spurted out, and then bit his lip. What was wrong with him? He hadn't meant to say it. For some reason he was unable to stop those words from escaping his lips. "…I don't?" Misa asked as she looked at him. "…no…you don't…" L became incredibly red, and his hands started to sweat. "…you're…beautiful the way you are, Misa-Chan."

Misa looked at him for a minute or two, and then smiled as a small blush came to her cheeks. "Thank you L. You're very good-looking yourself." L smirked, and then looked at the lady to order.

L got strawberry, vanilla, and cherry, and Misa got a chocolate. As they ate, thoughts kept going to L's head. _She's so beautiful… _He practically starred at her the whole time, looking at her eyes, down to her lips. _…no, wait! Why am I thinking this? What…am I feeling? _She looked over, and caught him starring at her. He looked down awkwardly, while taking another bite of his cherry cupcake.

"Okay, Ryuzaki! Let's go ahead and go!" He stood up, but when he looked at her he gently grabbed her hand. "What is it?" Misa asked as she looked at him. Still holding her hand, he whispered, "…you have icing… Right here…" Slowly, without thinking, he gently leaned forward and licked her cheek. Without moving, he looked back at her, and she was blushing incredibly. Gently he slowly closed his eyes, and hesitantly placed his lips on hers.

They made gentle movements as they kissed; only slightly turning their heads to an angle as their lips collided. Misa suddenly broke free, and whispered, "I must go." before hurrying off, running out of the store and towards her car.

L stood there, as he realized his first kiss was followed by abandonment. His heart sank slightly, but he put his thumb to his lip as he walked out of the store, slowly walking back to the building.

L sat in his chair the next day, typing on his computer, when Misa walked in. She looked a bit shaken, and tired. But she still smiled, and as L looked at her, she still seemed happier than when Light was dating her. L had secret satisfaction to this thought. "Good morning, L-kun!" Misa said, although she sounded quieter than usual. "Good morning, Misa-Chan." He starred at the blank computer screen, and Misa sat, unsure what to say in all of this silence.

"I'm so sorry Misa-Chan." L whispered. "…but yesterday…I…felt something I had never felt before." He looked the opposite way. "…and I'm sorry." He gently felt a hand on his chin, and as her face came close to his, he couldn't help but make their lips collide once more. His heart raced, his lips tingled, his head felt light. Slowly Misa's lips parted from his, and he opened his eyes.

"…Misa…" He whispered. "Yes, L-kun?" She whispered, her voice shaky. "…will you…be…mine?" He asked hesitantly. L had never asked a woman to be his girlfriend before. He held his breath with anticipation. "…um… I…" His heart sank as she became hesitant. "…I…have to go." Before she was able to run, L grabbed her hand. She came to a sharp stop, and then looked at him. "…no…please don't…" He gently pulled her towards him. "I just…want to know why." Her eyes filled with tears, and she pulled her hand away. L sat there as her high-heels clicked all the way down the hallway.

"…he asked you…to be his?" The horrific voice asked, as they sat in a chair together. "…yes…" Misa whispered. The hand around her waist suddenly got tighter, nails digging into her side. "…and you want to say yes?" Laughter almost as creepy as their smile escaped their lips. "Well… What knife should I use?" "No!" Misa gently touched her finger to his nose. "I want to give it a shot… Please? For Misa?"

"Why are we going out in the ally, Misa dear?" Misa held L's hand as she walked with him behind an old, abandoned building. It had been two weeks since she had said yes to his offer. Every time she was around, L felt a strange emotion inside. He still hadn't recognized this feeling, but from many observations he came to these conclusions; the probability was 95% that he was in love with her.

"_Ryuzaki-Kun?" It had been the previous day, on their third date, and Misa had stopped sipping the chocolate milkshake they were sharing. "Hm?" L continued to drink away. "…since this is becoming a serious relationship… I think that you should… know something about me." Ryuzaki raised an eyebrow as he stopped sipping from his straw. "What ever do you mean, Misa?" She got up, grabbing her purse, and smiled at him. "I'll show you tomorrow." She gently leaned forward and kissed his forehead, followed by giggling. _

So that day, after they ate a quick lunch, she grabbed his hand and walked down the dark alley with him.

Darkness surrounded them. As Misa continued on, L became hesitant. Shadows slowly starting to form into figures and shapes as the walls started to close around them. Voices from no were echoed into their ears. "…Misa…." L became scarred. "What do you need to show me…?" "Please. Trust me." She whispered, holding his hand tighter.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, they came across a dark figure. As L pulled Misa behind him to protect her, she pat his shoulder. "L…this is what I wanted to tell you."

"Hello L. We meet again."


End file.
